


Для тех, кто остался позади

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: — Пришельцы забрали его, — говорит Грегг Квилл. — Они забрали моего внука.— Конечно, дедуль, — кивает Тони Старк.— Питер Джейсон Квилл, они забрали его в восемьдесят восьмом, — настаивает Грегг. — Вы не могли бы поговорить со своим другом? Большой блондин с молотом, тот, который из космоса, может быть, он мог бы поспрашивать ради меня.





	Для тех, кто остался позади

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for the ones left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164839) by [allapologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allapologies/pseuds/allapologies). 



> так как в фильме у дедушки Квилла не было имени, автор решила назвать его Грегг — в честь сыгравшего его актёра Грегга Генри

— Пришельцы забрали моего внука, — говорит Грегг Квилл.  
  
Все смотрят на него: медсёстры, врачи, его друзья и сестра.  
  
— Грегг, — начинает сестра. — Грегг, я знаю, что для всех нас это был не лучший день, — её глаза мокрые и покрасневшие.  
  
— Я сам видел, — настаивает Грегг, и это правда. Он видел, как Питер Квилл взлетел в столбе чистого, яркого света, — Грегг пытался бежать быстрее, чем могли справится его старые скрипучие колени, но он был слишком медленным. Когда он добрался туда, всё, что осталось, — следы в грязи и далекий огонёк корабля на горизонте.  
  
— Грегг, — повторяет сестра, и он видит, как между её бровей появляется морщинка.  
  
Он садится на один из больничных стульев в приёмной и прикрывает глаза. Грегг Квилл упрямый человек, но не идиот. Он забывает об этом.  
  
Чуть позже они сообщают в полицию о пропавшем ребёнке.  _«Пришельцы»,_  — думает Грегг. Он знает, что сестра наблюдает за ним краем глаза, но ничего не говорит.  
  
Если он продолжит говорить об инопланетянах, они бросят его в психушку. Насколько Греггу известно, в психушках нет газет, или кукурузного виски, или Марвина Гэя, а ему хочется иметь все это под рукой, пока он ждёт возвращения внука.  
  


***

  
_«Не будь в одиночестве, когда меня не станет, пап,_  — сказала дочь незадолго до смерти, схватив его запястье сухими бумажными пальцами. —  _Слышишь?»_  
  
Грегг делает для этого всё возможное. Он владеет и управляет хорошей, чистой авторемонтной мастерской. Его любят работающие на него молодые люди, потому что он позволяет им включать музыкальные кассеты во время работы и проводит общую вечеринку у себя дома каждое Рождество.  
  
Сестра часто приезжает в гости, привозя с собой дочь. Грегг очень любит свою племянницу. Она слушает с ним музыку, читает его книги и никогда не упоминает матери, если время от времени находит между страниц газетные вырезки о пришельцах. Иногда она сидит у окна, скрестив ноги, и указывает на звёзды, которые Питер мог бы посетить.  
  
Потом появляется внучатый племянник, Тиберий Кирк. Он оставляет липкие отпечатки пальцев на картинках в книгах о космических кораблях. Грегг нежно его любит.  
  
Жизнь продолжается.  
  


***

  
  
Сухой, жаркой весной сестра Грегга вяжет свитер, сидя рядом с ним на диване, когда он включает телевизор на репортаже о нападении пришельцев на Нью-Йорк.  
  
Она роняет спицы.  
  
_«Я тебе говорил»,_  — думает он, но не произносит вслух, потому что там умирают люди, и это было бы жестоко. Но чувствует, как она снова смотрит на него, и в этот раз всё по-другому.  
  


***

  
  
Тони Старк подписывает фотографии в Канзас-Сити — что-то вроде благотворительности для семей раненых ветеранов. Грегг Квилл заводит свой древний пикап и гонит в Канзас-Сити.  
  
Всё проводится в очень дорогом отеле, и на улице стоит огромная очередь из желающих добраться до Тони Старка, но Грегг умеет быть терпеливым. Он ждал двадцать шесть лет. Грегг разговаривается с женщиной и мальчиком, стоящими за ним в очереди.  
  
— Я буду инженером, — говорит мальчик. Мать смотрит на него блестящими от гордости глазами.  
  
Грегг улыбается. В свои двенадцать лет, он всё ещё хотел стать профессиональным игроком в бейсбол.  
  
Когда наконец подходит его очередь, пальцы Тони Старка автоматически дёргаются в ожидании, но потом тот осознаёт, что Грегг не протягивает ему ничего, что можно было бы подписать.  
  
— Пришельцы забрали его, — вместо этого говорит Грегг Квилл. — Они забрали моего внука.  
  
— Конечно, дедуль, — кивает Тони Старк.  
  
— Питер Джейсон Квилл, они забрали его в восемьдесят восьмом, — настаивает Грегг. — Вы не могли бы поговорить со своим другом? Большой блондин с молотом, тот, который из космоса, может быть, он мог бы поспрашивать ради меня.  
  
— Сэр, — прерывает телохранитель. У него оранжевая от автозагара кожа и виднеющийся животик, но его пальцы сжимают локоть Грегга с удивительной силой. — Сэр, я боюсь, что должен попросить вас уйти.  
  
Грегг позволяет телохранителю вывести его, но кидает последний взгляд на Старка. Тот стоит в зеркальных очках, скрывающих половину лица. Они блестят, как глаза жука. Вероятно, остальной мир может подумать, что он задремал, но Грегг готов поклясться, что голова Старка чуть поворачивается в его сторону, когда охранник выводит его за дверь.  
  


***

  
  
Грегг Квилл сидит на крыльце с балансирующим на раскрытой ладони стаканом холодного чая и книгой на коленях. Вечера в провинции удивительно спокойны, поэтому он очень удивлён, когда на поле перед домом приземляется большой серебряный самолёт. Под тихими турбинами пригибается и колышется как море трава.  
  
Стакан соскальзывает с ладони и разбивается о деревянные доски, когда из самолёта на его крыльцо выходит Тони Старк и скрещивает на груди руки.  
  
— Ну и, ты будешь просто сидеть и смотреть на меня? Давай, пошли, у нас мало времени, Па Кент.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не сделал это из-за тебя, — говорит Старк. — Не специально, во всяком случае, так что не надумывай себе ничего, это всё совершенно случайно. — Он снимает очки и засовывает их в нагрудный карман. — На самом деле, это всё вина дерева.  
  
— Простите? — переспрашивает Грегг, потому что мама растила его вежливым.  
  
— Дерево, — продолжает Старк. — Чёртово дерево! У меня в башне Энт с проблемами с устным выражением мыслей, зелёная женщина со слишком большой коллекцией ножей, Идиот с Татуировкой Дракона, который потратил шестнадцать тысяч долларов с моей карты, и теперь у меня есть целая комната, до потолка заполненная пиццей с ананасами. И енот, я упоминал енота?  
  
— Нет, не упоминали, — вежливо отвечает Грегг.  
  
— Ну, да, ещё есть енот с манией величия, который думает, что знает репульсорную технологию лучше меня, — фыркает он. — А ещё мужчина, который везде таскает с собой древний Уокмэн и думает, что Пина Колада— это величайшее достижение в музыке. — Он отворачивается от Грегга. — Он говорит, что его зовут Квилл. Питер Квилл.  
  
И даже если Грегг немного плачет, шагая к квинджету, Тони Старк делает вид, что не замечает.


End file.
